Beyond Days
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: 20 years of peace has continued and the ex-Feida members have started their own families. When a new organization under the name, D-Solvi starts attacking the former SSC and abducting them, their children are determined to save their parents. Sequel to Iora.
1. Prologue

**This is the Sequel to Iora and is placed 20 years later. The main idea came from Shiranai Atsune. **

**I hope you'll all enjoy this new story! Get ready for the new Adventure.**

**~Beyond Days**

"Arrrgh...!"

A young boy screamed in pain. He lay on top of a table with his arms and legs bound to it.

A man in a white coat cackled insanely as he readied another needle. Carefully he injected it into the boy.

"Aaaaaaargh!"

The boy thrashed about and suddenly the objects, books, in the room started to levitate and flying around everywhere.

The man looked hopefully at the boy, but frowned, "Another failure... Almost! I'm almost there...!" He cursed as he slammed the table in rage.

* * *

Prologue

"Papa~" a long white-haired girl ran into her house and run into the kitchen. She spotted her father reading a book and quickly jumped onto him.

The man laughed and hugged his daughter back, "Hey~ Ula! How was school?"

The girl grinned, "Awesome! We played soccer and I scored lots!"

"That's my girl!"

"And your test?" A blue haired woman asked sternly as she chopped some vegetables.

Ula flinched, "um..." She started to step away. But her dad grabbed her arm.

"Well?" He grinned.

The girl looked down at her feet, "Not so good..." She mumbled.

"Well, better luck next time." The dad patted Ula's head.

Blushing the daughter nodded. She then turned to her mother, "Mama! Can Yanoi-chan and Sugu-chan come over tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me."

"Yay!" The girl cheered as she ran out to her room.

After their daughter left, the dad sighed, "Its been a while since we met them, everyone from Feida..."

"Saryuu... Do you miss them?"

"N-no...! Why would I, Iora...!?"

Iora giggled, "yes, yes~"

Saryuu pouted, "hmf..."

* * *

"Yanoi-chan~, Sugu-chan~" Ula waved to her classmates as she entered the room.

A feminine looking boy grinned. He had wavy shoulder length hair with two flicks on top. A pair of glasses hung from his neck. "Good morning, Ula."

Sugu just nodded. She had brown hair which flicked upward from the bottom. Her bangs were long and pinned up to the left side with a simple hairpin.

"Mama said you guys could come over!" She smiled.

"Uh... About that..." Yanoi started.

"We have to stay later at school..." Sugu frowned.

"Oh..."

"We're soo sorry...!"

"It's... Okay..."

"...Hey, Evan-san."

Ula turned to the voice and saw her classmate. He had light plum hair with the bottom flicking upwards and a headband tied around his head.

"Y-yes... Sera-kun...?" The white haired girl managed to say.

"We're doing a soccer match, I was wondering if you wanted to join. You seemed good at it when we played in P.E."

Ula nodded.

"Great! We play during lunch on field 2. See you then!" He then ran off.

After a short silence, Sugu grinned, "Ula~ you lucky girl!"

The girl started to play with her white hair. The boy, Sera Agni, was someone she was interested in. She was so happy that he had come up to her to talk.

Yanoi giggled, "Ula... You're face..."

"Don't laugh!"

* * *

After school was over, Ula sadly walked alone. She kept letting out heavy sighs as she kicked the ground underneath her. She did go to the soccer match, but none of the boys passed the ball to her and she felt like thin air. Ula was not in her best mood.

She went off the main road and started to go through her usual shortcut. But then she heard a soft groaning sound.

She looked further down to see a hooded boy lying on the ground, motionless.

"Huh!?" Ula gasped. She flailed her arms in panic. Taking a gulp, she cautiously stretched her arm onto the boy's shoulder, slowly shaking him.

"Hello? Are you alright?" She asked.

The boy let out a small mumble. His eyes slowly opened.

"Hello?" Ula asked once more shaking him a little again.

Suddenly the shot up and hugged Ula tightly. He pressed his face against her breasts.

"Kya!?" She gasped and immediately pushed the boy away.

The boy grinned, "Aren't you a cutie~"

Ula didn't hesitate to punch him with all her might, "Pervert!"

"Ahaha... Sorry about that... You smelt soo nice..." The boy laughed. He wore a black zipped sweater with the hood over his head. He had long green hair with some of it hanging over his shoulders. His eyes were cat-like and looked as if he was glaring, even though his voice was cheerful.

"Hmf...!" Ula pouted. Her face was still red. But for some reason, she felt as though she new this boy from somewhere.

"I'm called Isolde."

"...I'm Ula... Ula Evan..."

The boy gasped, "Evan...!? You know Saryuu Evan?" He put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

The white haired girl pushed the boy away, "Too close!"

"Well!?"

"...he's my dad..."

"What's the date!? Time!?"

"June 6th, 4:35pm..."

Isolde grabbed the girl's hand, "We don't have much time! Show me to your house!?"

"Huh!? What!?" Ula gasped shaking her head.

"Hurry!? Your dad and mom are in danger!" The boy yelled. Something about his eyes told the white haired girl he wasn't lying.

"...this way."

* * *

Saryuu finally finished his paperwork and was putting them in a neat pile. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 5, but Ula wasn't home yet. He went to the kitchen to see if he just didn't hear coming.

"Iora? Has Ula come home...!?" When he opened the door, he saw a masked stranger standing in front of him. Judging from the height, a middle school aged child.

"Saryuu!?" Beyond the child, his wife lie on the floor with her arms bound behind her, "Sa-" she tried to say, but another masked child prevented her from doing so.

"Iora!"

"I don't think so... We need you too." A distorted voice came from the masked boy. Saryuu then felt a strong force squeeze his neck giving him a difficult time to breath.

The white haired man fell to his knees, "Second Stage... Power...s!?" He choked.

A third child walked up. This was not wearing a mask like the other two. She had dark red hair which covered one of her eyes. She held a syringe and knelt to inject its eerie green contents into Saryuu's arm.

"...!? Urgh...!" He flinched. The man then felt his entire body burn as power overfilled from within. "Argh...!"

"Mmm!?" Iora tried to speak.

The red haired girl took another syringe and injected into Iora. "We should be able to carry them soon."

"Stop right there!"

Isolde barged into the room, attempting to punch the red haired girl, though it was easily avoided.

"...!? Who?"

"Won't let you take them, Tiichu!" The hooded boy growled.

Tiichu frowned, "How do you know my name...? Whatever. Just take Iora for now." She instructed the masked children and the three disappeared through some portal.

"Mama...!?" Ula screamed as she witnessed her mother vanish before her eyes.

"We were slightly late...!" Isolde cursed. He then turned to Saryuu who was still struggling.

"Papa...! Papa!" Ula didn't know what was happening and just continued sobbing.

"I-I'm okay... Ula..." Saryuu wheezed. His pain was lessening so he tried to stand. Something felt... Odd. "Huh?"

"... Papa...?" His daughter mumbled. For some reason, Saryuu found himself face to face with his daughter even though he was standing.

"... Huh!?"

Ula's eyes widened. Papa's the same age as me!?

* * *

**For some reason Saryuu Evan has reverted back to a middle school child. And who is Isolde and the people who took Iora away? What if other Ex-Feida members were being attacked too!? A new quest is about to begin! Episode 2: It's Only Beginning.**

* * *

**Thank-you for reading the first chapter. I hope you can review, so I know if you liked it or not.**

**Until next time~**


	2. It's only Beginning

"Papa...!?" Ula gasped. Her father had shrunk and was about the same height as her.

"Wha..." Saryuu stared at his hands. He felt power surge throughout his entire body. The same feeling as when he was younger; while he was emperor of Feida.

"Saryuu-san..." Isolde mumbled.

The white haired boy frowned for he didn't recognize the hooded kid. "I would like to speak with you..."

"Um..."

"Papa? Is that really you...? But... Huh?" Ula was confused. Her father, the same age as her? And her mother; where is she now? What happened to her?

"Ula..." Saryuu started.

"Don't talk to me!" The girl screamed as she held her ears, "Don't talk to me..." Tears filled her eyes. Why did this have to happen to her family...!? Unable to stand the sight of her shrunken father, Ula ran out of the house.

"...Ula..." Saryuu mumbled. He turned to the stranger, "Tell me what you know!" He growled.

Isolde just nodded, "That was my intention. I'm called Isolde; whether you believe me or not is your desision, but I am from a world, dimension, different from this one."

"...what?"

Isolde continued, "I have come to prevent a certain organization from rising in power. They were the ones who attacked you."

"What is there motive? And why did they take Iora?"

"...In my timeline, you were taken. Their objective is to return the SSC powers to the kids that got them taken away from. Mostly former Feida members. In my time, a large war broke out. And is controlled by the said organization" Isolde explained as he drew charts on a piece of paper. "They also eventually started targeting children with potential, potential to control SSC powers."

Saryuu frowned, "Is that why I reverted to a child? Cause I got my powers back? But won't that mean my lifespan..."

"That is not a problem any longer." The boy muttered, "The drug you were injected with, not only returned your SSC powers, but also gave you an antigen which takes the strain caused on your body away. Though you will be in a child form for the entire time, your mind will continue to develop."

Saryuu actually understood the entire explanation and nodded, "The organization... where will they attack next...?"

"... That is..."

"...why here?" Yanoi frowned as he opened the door to be greeted by his friend, Ula. She welcomed herself inside and just casually walked about in the house. The boy scratched his head, "A fight with your parents again...?"

"...something like that..." Was the only reply Yanoi got.

"Yanoi~ Ula-chan~ I baked some cookies, do you want some?" Yanoi's mother called from the kitchen. Ula loved her home baked treats.

"Coming, Mother!" Her son yelled. He then started to led the way to the kitchen.

As they entered, Yanoi's mother was already pouring some tea for herself and the rest. Yanoi's dad was also home now.

"Mei- Mom's baking is the best, so better eat as much as you can, now~" he grinned to Ula who nodded slowly.

"You look a little glum, did something happen?" Purple haired woman asked as she place fresh cookies in front of each person.

Ula couldn't resist its fresh aroma and helped herself to the biggest of the batch. "It's... What do you do when your Papa is the same age as you?"

"...?"

Yanoi frowned, "...Ula, did you have another nightmare?"

"No, that's not it!" The girl quickly denied, "Never mind..."

_Beeeep...!_

"Oh, that's the door."

"I'll get it." Yanoi's father stood from his hair and disappeared into the hallway.

He opened the door to see two middle school children. He greeted them. They wore strange masks.

"Are you... Magatsu Giris-san?"

"Huh!?" Giris suddenly felt pain surge through his head. He held his head as he tried to shoe it away. His legs gave way.

Hearing her husband's groans, Yanoi's mother ran to the entrance.

"Magatsu Meia-san too..." The child's distorted voice seemed to be laughing as they injected something into Giris' arm.

"Get away from him!" Meia screamed. Though the woman was no match for these strange children. She too was given the strange liquid.

"I-it's them again...!" Ula gasped as fear caused her legs to give way. She sat there with tears dripping down her chin.

Yanoi had quite the opposite reaction. He calmly approached the kids, though his eyes burned with rage, "What are you doing...? Let go of my father and mother!"

Suddenly the plants decorating the house started to grow at a rapid rate, flying into the direction the silver haired boy directed.

"Urgh...!" Surprised by the sudden attack, the masked child was barely able to dodge the strangely moving plants.

"Huh? Are you sure you want to use your powers?" the other child cackled. This one held an eerie looking large scythe, which was bigger than themselves.

"Rairyuu, remember, don't kill him..."

"Keh, keh... Don't worry... People don't die from losing limbs and you'll stop the blood won't you, Illia...?"

The first child stayed silent.

"It's decided then." Swinging the large weapon out in front, the child lunged towards Yanoi and Ula.

Yanoi attempted to slow them down by guiding the vines to blur his opponent's vision, but they were easily sliced away.

Suddenly, Yanoi felt his body feel heavy as he was pressed to the ground by an unknown force.

"Y-Y-Yanoi-chan...!?"

The masked child stepped onto Yanoi's hand as they stabbed the scythe into the ground right next to it, "Better do you job boy and scream~ Won't be a show if you don't."

"Urgh...!" Yanoi flinched as he felt a cold blade press closer to his wrist.

"Stop!" Ula screamed.

Suddenly the masked boy was flung backward, away from Yanoi, and into the opposite wall.

The white haired girl sobbed as she saw Isolde standing before them. "...are you okay?" He grinned.

Ula frowned, "How did you know I was here!?"

"Followed your scent."

The ponytailed girl blushed, "huh!?"

"Hey! Don't say such disgusting things to my daughter!" Saryuu walked into the house from behind.

"Rest assured, Saryuu-san. Your daughter's cute, but I hold no romantic feelings for her."

Ula blushed, "What on earth were you tel talking about!?"

"Isolde..." The masked child cackled, "Looks like it's about to get interesting..."

"No, we're going leave." The other child instructed.

"What!? Why!?"

"Our objective is Giris and Meia. No need to accomplish further tasks."

"Tch... Boring~" Taking the two knocked out former Feida members, the children disappeared. **"It's only Beginning." **The boy added in the end.

"Shit...!" Saryuu growled. "Again!? Hey, you two alright?"

Ula slowly nodded. Yanoi just calmly scanned his surroundings. The house, was a terrible mess.

Isolde noticed the plants, "Did you do this?" He asked the sliver haired boy.

Yanoi nodded.

"For how long were you able to do this?"

"Since about a year. I didn't tell anyone...! They told me I had to keep it a secret...!" Yanoi then held his mouth.

Isolde smirked, "Who do you mean, "they"?"

**Yanoi refuses to say anything. Saryuu decides it's best to discuss the disappearances with some workers of El Dorado. And Isolde meets with a member(?) of D-Solvi. Next Episode: How Much Longer Must I Wait?**

* * *

**And here was the second chapter~ If there are any characters from El Dorado/Feida you want to see (or the kids of) then just review/PM me and I might be able to make that happen! Until next chapter then~**

**THanks!**


	3. How much longer must I Wait?

A girl sat alone in an empty room. An iron ball was tied to her ankle as she shivered. How long had she stayed in here? And how much longer would she be here?

**"How much long must I wait?"**

* * *

Isolde was irratated. The boy before him may have the information he had been searching for, but this kid was not saying anything. "Tch..."

Saryuu didn't know why the green haired boy was so angry.

Yanoi was strapped to a chair and unable to move. A strange collar was put around his neck by Isolde. It apparently prevented any powers from being used. The silver haired boy was sweating nervously as he felt the irratated glare of Isolde in him.

"Do you have anyone else that may know something?" Ula asked. "You guys are trying to find the people who abducted Mama right?"

"Hmf, you guys won't be able to find them." Yanoi smirked.

Ula was surprised to see this side of her friend. She didn't know how to react.

_Vrrrm. Vrrrrm._

Saryuu took out his celphone from his pocket. Opening it up, he listened to who it was, "hmm? E-Takeru? Sugu? No we haven't seen her... Uh huh. Yeah, we'll contact you if we do..."

"Did something happen to Sugu?" Ula asked.

Yanoi's face went pale with guilt. He obviously knew something, or was aware of the girl's disappearance beforehand. Saryuu thought it was best to watch, but Isolde immediately demanded an explaination.

Grabbing the boy's silver hair, Isolde growled, "This girl's disappearance, what do you know? It's them isn't it, D-Solvi!"

"D-Solvi?" Ula repeated.

"You know...?" Yanoi gasped, "...they approached me when I awakened my powers. I refused to join them and they threatened me... If I used my powers then they would hurt her, Sugu."

"Hm? But how is that possible? Sugu was with us at school for the whole year..." Ula frowned.

Yanoi bit his lip, "She isn't... The real Sugu... She was replaced... With one of them..."

"Huh!?"

"One of them has the ability to impersonate others... They sent videos of her... Trapped. Telling me if I told anyone, tried to search for her or used my powers they'd..."

"And for a year you kept this hidden?" Saryuu frowned, "Are you stupid!?"

Yanoi sniffed, "haha... Yeah... I'm stupid..."

"..."

"..."

"...Let's go to the Shirai household to see if we can get anything?" Saryuu finally suggested.

Ula immediately agreed.

But Isolde shook his head, "...I'll search somewhere else. Keep moving according to plan, Saryuu-san. Later..." He mumbled as he started to walk out.

"Huh? Wait!" The pony tailed girl shouted, but the boy ignored her a left.

"He'll be back." Saryuu assured as he started to untie Yanoi.

"Huh?" The silver haired boy gasped, "A-are you sure, Saryuu-san!?"

"I don't see a valid reason to keep you constricted." He just simply stated, "Let's go, shall we?"

"? S-Saryuu?" A brown haired man gasped as he looked down to a young boy. "Seriously?"

"It's a long story... And got to do with your daughter." Saryuu explained the details to the man and his wife.

"...I'm sorry..." Yanoi whispered.

"I would love to beat your little shit now..." The man started as he cracked his knuckles, but sighed, "But saving our daughter is first."

Yanoi let out a sigh of relief.

"It's difficult to find clues even with El Dorado's archives..." The man sighed. He turned to his wife, "Himiko."

The woman nodded. She had tanned skin and light orange hair which covered one eye. She took out a 3D model device and a map appeared on the center of it. "So you engaged in battles with D-Solvi, at your place, Saryuu and Meia and Giris' place?"

"Yes." Saryuu nodded.

"The next closest ex-Feida member would be..." Himiko pointed to a location on the map.

"!? Yuuchi's place!"

* * *

Isolde stood atop the highest building he could find. Taking his hood off he revealed two ear like points of hair. His hair was tied in a small pony on the back as his long side bangs blew in the wind. Closing his eyes he listened; listened for her voice.

"You don't need to try to find me~ I'm right here, Isolde!" The cackly voice called from behind. The masked boy with the scythe stood. They took the mask and hood off.

Isolde frowned, "Rairyuu. What are you doing, working with them!?"

The magenta haired kid chuckled. At first glance, it would be difficult to tell whether this child was male or female, but Isolde was acquainted with her.

"Ah, don't glare at me like that. You're twice as scary looking when you actually glare." Rairyuu cackled.

Isolde sighed.

"You're wondering where the hideout is, right?"

The green haired boy pricked his ears.

Rairyuu grinned and whispered softly. "...got it?"

"You're so confusing."

"That's a girl's charm~"

"Says you?"

Rairyuu chuckled, "Well, I'll continue moving history from the other side~ Good luck with yours. Ah, and one last thing, there are more than one hideouts~ i wonder if I told you the right one..." The girl giggled as she put the mask and hood back on and then leaped down.

The green haired boy covered his face with a hand and let out a deep sigh, "Stupid girl... why and how did she come..."

* * *

A black haired boy slept soundly underneath the sun. He mumbled happily in his slumber.

"Neve?" A green haired girl shook the boy. Her hair was tied in a loose pony. Her attempt to wake the boy failed.

"I guess it is the time of month..." The girl pouted. She then noticed familar people walking towards them.

"Ah, Celina-chan~" it was Ula.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's the first thing you say to me...?"

"Mm?" Neve sat up surprising the two girls, "... Celina and..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Who were you again?"

"Ula! Ula Evan!"

Neve laughed, "Oh, right! You're dad's friend's daughter~"

"Is that how I'm remembered..."

"And? What brings you out here?" Celina asked as she seated herself on Neve's lap. He responded by wrapping his hands around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

This is why Ula hated being with these two. They were almost always together; holding hands, hugging, kissing. The only time they weren't was when either of their parents, especially Celina's overprotective father, Fei Rune, was around.

"Neve! Your dad might be in danger!"

The black haired boy frowned, "huh~ how do you know? And why're you telling me?"

"It's your dad! Don't you want to save him?"

"I don't even know if your words are trustworthy. I don't see any reason for me to make any action." Neve said simply, "Besides, I bet you were left behind by your father or something and decided to get us to secretly go."

"You...!" Ula gasped for the white haired boy was absolutely correct. After gathering info, her father decided it was too dangerous for her to accompany them.

"Neve~ I don't think it'll hurt to check. Right?" Celina smiled. She winked at Ula.

The boy paused, deep in thought, "Well, even if dad was in trouble, he's much stronger than I am... I don't see how I could help."

The green haired girl slapped the boy on the head, "Stop being so negative! You're much stronger than you think, I know that!"

Neve sighed.

Ula crossed her arms, "Are you two ready?"

"...yeah."

"Then let's go save your daddy!"

**Third Encounter with D-Solvi, Saryuu and Yanoi engage in a battle against them, but quickly get in a pinch. Ula tries her best to help, but will she be able to...? Will they be able to keep Yuuchi from being taken and will Sugu be saved? Next Episode: Only the Strong can Protect.**


	4. Only the Strong can Protect

Slowly transferring her weight back and forth, a girl started play on the swings. She wished she could join the others and play with them, but they never let her. She was always left out. Too many people they tell her as they let another kid join. Hypocrites.

She stopped her swing to swipe her eyes.

"Hey, can I push you?"

The girl looks up to see a white haired boy facing her. He had one white streak in his bangs.

"Um..."

"Don't be shy!" The boy grinned as he positioned himself behind the girl. Placing both hands on the swing bars, he slowly pushed back and forth and eventually got on it with the girl. He stood as he continued making the ride swing.

"Whee!" The boy laughed.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"I'm playing on the swings! It's funner this way~"

"...more fun..." The girl corrected.

"Is it? Oh well."

This was the day the girl made her first friend. Someone she will cherish forever.

* * *

Saryuu knocked on Yuuchi's house's door. After a short pause, a thick white haired man with very pale skin opened the door. He held a mug in his hand and seemed to have been working.

Looking down the man nearly choked on his drink when he saw Saryuu's shrunken body. "SARU!?" He splurted.

"Haha, long time no see, Yuuchi..."

"What!? When did you become so cute?" Yuuchi laughed as he patted Saryuu's head, "brings me back to the time we were in Feida. What are you doing with Giris and Meia's kid?" The man frowned when he noticed Yanoi behind Saryuu.

"We have our... Reasons." Saryuu mumbled as he glanced both ways, "Can we talk inside?"

The former Garu player noticed the serious tone and nodded as he invited the guests in.

After settling down, Saryuu explained the situation to the former teammate.

Yuuchi crossed his arms deep in thought. He then tilted his head to the side, "I don't understand?"

"I just explained it to you!" Saryuu yelled, "Man, you're still an airhead..."

"Ahaha..."

Yanoi sipped the juice he was served as he watched the two men talk. _This isn't getting anywhere._ The silver haired boy decided to force them speed up.

"Nghhh..." Tears started dripping down Yanoi's face as he snivled to get the two adult's attention.

"Y-Yanoi-kun...?"

"M-my father and mother..." Yanoi sobbed. "Are they... Okay... If something happened to... Them..."

"Awawawa! Yanoi-kun it'll be okay! We'll find your parents! Yup!" Saryuu gasped attempting to reassure the boy.

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Right, Yuuchi!"

"O-of course!"

Yanoi nodded slowly and the two adults got back on topic. _Argh, they're so tiring..._

Saryuu then noticed something strange, "Everyone, DUCK!"

A big hole suddenly was made on the wall. A single figure stood on the otherside. It was visible that this person appeared bulky even underneath the black mantle and mask.

"Hmm? Saryuu Evan and Magatsu's kid..." A deep voice said in a surprised tone. He then turned to Yuuchi. "Target, found."

Yanoi reacted quickly. He spotted few plants in the house. He used his power to make them grow rapidly and wrap around the masked boy's arms and legs.

"Hmm... Interesting..." The boy chuckled. He lifted his fist against the plants' constriction causing them to be torn.

"What!?" Yanoi gasped.

"Well isn't this disappointing. Still an amateur at using your powers."

"Kch...!" Saryuu tried to cause pain to the masked boy's head using his telekinetic powers, though it didn't seem to work.

"A mere second type can't hurt a complete type like me!" The intruder punched his large fist at the white haired boy.

Saryuu tried to create a psychic barrier with his hands. A great flashed as the fist collided with the barrier. Saryuu could tell he was overpowered; this was no regular punch...!

"Argh!" Saryuu was knocked down to the ground. The impact caused a strange echo in his ears causing him to vomit. "Echoes...!?" Saryuu huffed in between.

"Heh, brilliant. My added power is manipulation of sound through my fists." The boy chuckled, "Bringing you along is gonna give me a bonus~"

"Like I'd let you! Where is Sugu!?" Yanoi growled as he kept trying to attack with the plants. They continued not working.

"Sugu... Ah, that normal human girl...?" He sneered. "I wonder~"

Yanoi snapped, "I'll make you tell me...!" His attack continued to not work against his opponent. And the distance between the closed.

The boy grabbed Yanoi's neck and slowly lifted him.

"Ack...!" The silver haired boy desperately kicked at his opponent's face flinging his mask off.

It revealed sharp red eyes, dark skin and short gray hair. He had a large chin and fat, tough looking neck.

"Arrogant brat..." He tightened the grip on Yanoi's neck.

Suddenly a large stone rocketed towards the large boy's arm causing him to let go of Yanoi.

The silver haired boy let out a cough as he gasped for air.

From the direction of the stone, a white haired boy stood in the entrance of the hole.

"Things are just starting to get interesting~" the boy chuckled.

"Neve!?" Yuuchi gasped as he saw his son stand up to the enemy. "When did you have SSC powers?"

"Huh? Oh, that was Celina." The boy laughed.

"Hello, Yuuchi-san." The green haired girl smiled, popping out from behind Neve.

"Papa! We came to help!" Ula too was there.

"U...la..." A small mumble barely came out of the injured ex-Feida emperor.

"Pesky bugs...!" The large boy sent a shockwave which spread out all around him. It was not very power, but enough to cause discomfort to each of them.

"Kch...!" Celina tried shooting another rock at her, but that didn't work anymore.

"Are you only a type one? This young? Or just unaware of your true powers?"

"Huh?"

"Stay away from her!" Neve stood in between them.

"Well aren't you two adorable..." He punched at the two flinging them against the wall on the opposite side.

"No...!" Yuuchi gasped.

The intruder grabbed Neve by his shirt's collar and smirked, "If you want your son alive... I suggest you do as I say, Aramitsu Yuuchi-san..."

"Wah, wah wah! Time! Time!" Neve yelled as he waved his arms dramatically.

The boy glared, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No! NO! no!" the white haired boy shook his head violently.

"...Neve…" Yuuchi groaned

"...n-no, Yuuchi...!" Saryuu wheezed.

Ula was scared, but she remembered the reason she came here for. Supporting herself with the wall behind her, the pony tailed girl stood up.

"Out of the way..."

Avoiding the boy's swinging arm, Ula kicked him hard in the shins causing him to scream in pain as he released Neve. When fell to his knees, Ula kicked him once again, this time in the face.

"Don't get cocky!" Grabbing Ula's ankle, the red-eyed boy was easily able to lift the girl. She screamed as she hung upside down.

"Without power, you are useless. **Only the strong can protect** others; nothing a weak child like you can do."

She was stupid. Letting her emotions get the better of her. She was only a normal 13 year old teen; no powers like Yanoi or Celina and she was much weaker physically compared to Neve. She would only be a burden.

"...sorry... Papa... Mama..."

"Any other last words, girl?"

Ula was filled with shame. Was this how it was, reality. Is this truly the... End. "No..."

Grinning the boy readied the final blow, "Good, bye." He punched down onto Ula, however, did not feel and impact. "...huh!?" Realizing his hand was empty and the white haired girl was not in sight, the boy searched the area.

"...where did she go...?" Yuuchi gasped.

"Ula-chan?"

"Over here!" Appearing behind her opponent, Ula elbowed him on the back of his neck, knocking him down.

"Where did you...!?" The boy turned, but no one stood behind him.

"Here!" Again, Ula appeared and disappeared after landing a blow on her enemy.

The red-eyed kid realized what had happened, "She awakened her powers...!"

* * *

**Ula awakened her SSC powers, but it seems a bit different than what Saryuu had? Will they be able to protect Yuuchi? And what did the boy mean by complete type? Next Episode: It's just according to Plan.**


End file.
